


Try it one more time

by Zillidan



Series: Dark Secrets [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Fight, Consentual Sex, Ego Booster, F/M, Terrible Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After the group got separated, Nolan and Vora find themselves stuck on their own. Both have something to confess.
Series: Dark Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861570
Kudos: 1





	Try it one more time

With what little light illuminated from her hammer, Vora and Nolan pressed on. Now very much cut off from the rest of their party, they had no choice but to press forward and hope their other two friends did the same and they would be somewhat reunited. There was an awkward and eerie silence in the air as only the gentle sounds of water dripping, plate armour clinking, and hoof scraping the floor filled the tunnel. Nolan was deep in thought, carefully plotting out what his next move and words would be, while Vora had him completely shut out of her mind. To her, this was just confirming why she always worked on her own. Cocky knights, young kids, everything was just getting screwed up and now her survival was at stake because some screw up was trying to playboy hero. The blood in her veins boiled as she dwelled on her thoughts, the tunnel before them getting less and less rough and more smooth.

“Careful…” She hissed back, waving her hammer to the walls as the first lanterns began to adorn the walls that looked well kept. Nolan nodded, carefully pulling his weapons-free and keeping his distance. While Vora sighed at the thought of him staring at her butt the entire time instead of paying attention, he was at least sticking to where he was most useful. The duo pressed on, dodging a few more tripwires along the way. Soon, the stone walls were replaced by more artificial walls, a bit more and more lantern light. Vora dimmed her weapon and the pair found their way to a wall of cut stone and a large wooden door. She held her fist up as she noticed the door was slightly ajar and leaned in to take a look. Without moving the door, she could only spot part of the room. The smell of cooked meats and mead wafted through the door as she watched a man sitting at the head of the table tear into the food. He yelled out something and a few chuckles, men and women alike, rang out. She turned back from the door and gestured. 

“Its the mess hall. I see one, and can here at least three or four more in there. I’d ask if you are up to the challenge, but we have no choice.” Grinning, the Knight walked by and winked. “Just follow my lead…” She hissed and held her hand up before clenching her fist. “You fucking ass…” He approached the door and waved her behind him. He cleared his throat and rapped on the door. Vora’s eyes opened wide and shot daggers into him as she punched him in the back. “You idiot” “Sssh!” 

Immediately, the laughing and eating had stopped, and an even quieter hush following over the entire area. Seconds later, the sound of a stool scraping on stone came and the sound of metal as a sword was being brandished. If the boy was looking to smooth talk his way in, this was not only going to be his doom but her own. She growled and stepped out, brandishing her hammer. As soon as a head peeked out the door she sprung into action. With a yell she kicked the door, the man making a satisfying crunch as it slammed on his head, before smacking him down to the ground unconscious and bleeding out. As the door swung open, the pair was met with five others gathered around a long table eating. All weapons were drawn and Nolan stood in front. “Nice strike hun, now let's kill them.” It took everything not to kill him on the way through, but she conjured up a spell of light as she barked out “Shut up and get in there already.”

Three of them marched forward with weapons while the other two ran back and hid behind the pillar on a smaller staircase up to a landing. Nolan brazenly ran in, shield out, bashing the first one that charged him. However, the remaining two swarmed him instantly, each able to plunge their daggers into his sides and the knight crumpling. In the meantime, each of the crossbowmen leaned out from behind the pillars, looking to deal a deathblow to the cocky knight. After hesitating a moment, Vora unleashed her spell. A wave of light exploded throughout the room, everything turning white for a moment, giving the paladin enough time for her next moved. Sheathing her hammer, she pulled light into both of her palms and traced a circle in the air. A luminescent sphere surrounded the fallen knight as all five faces turned now to the Paladin once their vision returned. Finally, pulling her hammer back out, a pair of wings unfolded from behind her made of pure light. Her normally blue eyes shone a golden colour and she cried out in fury. Jumping in her hammer swung with a whistling majestic shine. One opponent flew, his already caved in skull smacking against a cupboard toppling it and all its contents onto his dead form. Nolan groaned, turning and slashing at the leg of the woman closes to him, as she crumpled to his level, stabbing her through the throat before the two of them collapsing for separate reasons. Vora didn't even notice as a bolt flew by her head, a second whizzing and bouncing harmlessly off of her plate. She glared as the two ranged fighters reloaded their weapons in a panic. The last of the melee fighters swung his mace, cracking the arm of the Draenei, causing her to grimace in pain. She reached back and swung towards his head, clobbering him clean across the jaw. As he stumbled back she walked forward and crushed his throat with her hoof. Turning now, she pulled the same sphere around her own form as more bolts shot towards her, deflecting harmlessly to the floor. Instantly both tossed their crossbows out and held their hands up. “Please, we were only hired, don’t kill us.” She approached, eying the pair over. “I'm sorry, but there is no escape for anyone…” With a cry each, she swung her hammer back and forth, ending both of them quickly.

Nolan sat back and grimaced as the light empowered effect fell off of her form. She spun around and stormed down, grabbing him off the floor and slamming him against the table. “That? That was your plan? Knock on the fucking door?” He shrugged as he gestured to all the bodies. “It worked in the end. If you didn't kick the door in, we could have drawn them out.” She stared, blinking, as she felt her anger build and swell. “If I didn't kick the door in, we might be dead. What would draw them out? A Human in Stormwind colours and me?” She sighed and threw him down, turning away and rubbing her forehead. “This isn’t just your survival or your adventure, its mine too. You don’t have to be the hero every second.” 

It was at that moment she heard a gurgling sound. Turning back she saw the two wounds in him and sighed. Of course, he was poisoned. She threw him up on the table and began pulling at the straps of his chest armour. “Why… why are you stripping me?” in a suddenly slurred speech came from the knight as she tried to loosen his armour and find the flesh. “Don’t let me leave you to die here… just shut up already.” She pushed him down as she felt the strength leave his body as more of the venom pushed through his veins. Although she hated everything he had done so far with every fibre of her being, she was a healer at heart and she was not about to leave him in this cave. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she would need him for her own survival. Finally able to pull away from his armour, she found the trouble spot.

“Two shivs in your side, blades were dipped in some poison. Fortunately for you-” She paused as she pulled away from his armour more and pressed a golden lighted palm to his side, “-what they used isn’t very effective and wouldn’t have killed you in this small of a dose.” Pulling back she admired her handiwork, a crudely scabbed wound that was free of poison. She slapped the spot, making the weak and timid warrior yelp as she turned away and swished her tail. The pair seemingly had some breathing room. Whatever commotion they had caused in this room hadn’t alerted anything nearby and for the moment they were alone. “V-Vora I…” The peace of the moment was shattered as she turned back and saw Nolan stand up, clutching his side half keeled over. “I’m...sorry.” Her furrowed brow softened slightly as her eyebrow raised and she placed her hand on her hip. “An apology? From the great knight and lady killer himself? That poison must have been a lot stronger than I thought…” She laughed her own joke as he took a step forward and swayed back and forth a bit, instead electing to sat back on the table.  
“No...I mean it really. I..lied a bit earlier. This is the first mission I have earned on my own.” Vora’s tailed flicked softly back and forth, expression unchanging. “Am I supposed to be surprised by that? Brazenly rushing into danger multiple times isn't exactly something a seasoned veteran does.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes as the man tried to gather himself further both physically and mentally. He opened his mouth to say something before turning and vomiting on the floor next to him. “F-fuck...I don't know if I can do this anymore….” She looked up and walked over, grabbing him again by his collar and shaking him. “Look, I haven’t gone this long to die in a cave with a whimpering warrior being my shield and the one I need to take care of. You have done….adequately so far, so we can get through this. Maye channel some of that famous womanly charm instead.”

She dropped him and rolled her eyes, Nolan sheepishly grinning and looking away. “Oh...fucking don’t tell me that is a lie too?” He looked further away and a part of her wanted to crush his chiselled jaw right there, but suddenly there was a little twinkle in her eye. She wouldn’t deny it, up until he all but admitted his skills with a woman were a ruse, she fully believed him. Fortune had been good to the Human, with a chiselled jaw, gorgeous face, and a fit and muscular body from what she could see. Seemingly it was the mind that was his block. Without a word she reached down and pushed him back slightly, gripping the straps at his trousers and undoing them. “Wh-what are you.” She reached up and covered his mouth. “For once….just shut up..”

Pulling the straps free, she yanked as his pants a bit before pointing. “Up,” she said, the man sitting there dumbfounded. “Stand. Up.” She barked out forcefully. The man scrambled to his feet and she worked the pants around his hips and down to the floor. As expected, the man wore a simple loincloth underneath that was barely able to contain his manhood, and he was seemingly only halfway there. “For a lady killer with no experience, you are sure hiding something.” She smirked before turning her face a bit more serious. “You tell nobody, not Alea, Leiah, Avelun, your mom or dad, friends, nobody. Understand?” The fearful and terrified man smirked, his cute and sexy yet irresistibly punchable smirk, and then leaned in. She reached out and smacked his face and pushed him back. “No...that breath is staying away from me… and those hands better stay back unless you want me to tie them.” She stepped back slightly and deftly worked his own plate off. Soon enough her plate clattered and hoof after hoof she stepped out. Her slit just poked out from a thick but well-kept bush, perhaps a bit wet in the torchlight, but Nolan couldn’t tell. She smiled slightly as she pushed him back against the frame and tugged down his loincloth. By now the gravity of the situation combined with the nude lower half of the Draenei had made the warrior’s hidden weapon fully ready for it.  
She yanked his legs apart, letting them hang around her as she guided his prize towards her slit. Gripping the man’s hips as she pressed it into herself, she couldn’t help but moan when his girth stretched her ever so slightly and she felt her erect nipples press on the inside of her plate. “I can’t believe such a physically gifted man like you couldn’t tame a couple of girls. It's a bit pathetic.” She winked as she began humping into him, bucking her hips against the warrior as the torchlight flickered around him. “Getting this far in a mission yet is terribly unqualified.” She laughed as she did everything in her power not to tell him how good his cock felt. Nolan meanwhile struggled with himself in the current predicament. This woman taking control of him, taking his virginity, it was exhilarating. At the same time, he was being humiliated by her however and it took everything in him not to stand up and take this for his own. He lay back and bucked into her thrusts, the Paladin smirking and pushing him back down. “Mmm, sorry for that, but you don’t get to be the hero in this situation.” Nolan was having a rough time, the squeezing of the woman’s tunnel on his shaft was pushing him to the brink, unable to hold on for much longer. “Vora...I can’t….” She sighed as she pulled free, aiming him back onto himself and finishing him off by hand. It wasn’t long before thick globs of cum shot all over the front of his armour, the Draenei smirking and letting him go as he finished.

“Satisfied?” She said, reaching down to replace her own plate. “Yes… its something I have imagined for a while.” She cringed at the words but still nodded and winked. “Well, if it was something you were really into then maybe we can talk about it after. Just remember….tell anyone and I'll cut your balls off” She heaved her hammer and pointed down the hall. “Get your shit in order and let’s move up. Hopefully, these tunnels converge eventually and we can get back together. Keep your eyes peeled for Leiah.” For once, Nolan simply nodded and followed along. He knew who was leading them moving forward.


End file.
